Popularity of head mounted display devices has been increasing due to a resurgence in interest, driven by technological improvements such as enhanced displays, processing power, and mobility. Head mounted display devices can enable immersing a person in a virtual environment or digitally augmenting a person's vision. Two types of head mounted display devices include virtual reality devices and augmented reality devices. Moreover, head mounted display devices can enable diverse applications in areas including gaming, information visualization, medical assistance, and other types of immersive communication.
Fields of view (FOVs) of conventional head mounted display devices commonly tend to be limited. The human visual system often has a binocular field of view exceeding 180° horizontal, while traditional head mounted display devices commonly provide limited fields of view that are less than the field of view of the human visual system. For instance, some conventional virtual reality devices can have a field of view of approximately 90° horizontal, while a field of view of some conventional augmented reality devices may be even narrower (e.g., a field of view around 40° horizontal). By having narrower fields of view relative to the field of view of the human visual system, conventional head mounted display devices oftentimes result in users of such devices either seeing pitch black (e.g., for virtual reality devices) or an absence of virtual content (e.g., for augmented reality devices) in their peripheral vision. The restricted fields of view of traditional head mounted display devices can also limit an immersive potential of mixed reality systems, reduce situational awareness of a user of such conventional head mounted display devices, and leave vast information processing capabilities of the human visual system underutilized.